User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Blackbeard vs. Davy Crockett
Blackbeard: The ferocious and savage high-seas marauder who would light his hair on fire during battle... Davy Crockett: The brave Alamo defender whose signature weapoon was his rifle Ol' Betsy! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Who would win? Blackbeard Davy Crockett Battle Blackbeard and four of his pirate henchmen have docked their ship, Queen Anne's Revenge, and head ashore to a building that has been horribly pounded by cannon shells - The Alamo. The pirates step inside, unaware that Davy Crockett and four Texian defenders are watching them. One of the Texians steps out with a revolver and fires at the pirates, killing one . Blackbeard's men fire back with their muskets, but only one of the three guns that fired actually shoots because the other two jammed. The one musket that did fire still kills the Texian, however. Blackbeard's men see Crockett and his men split up and run and the pirates give chase. One of Crockett's men ducks in a side room and two of Blackbeard's pirates rush by. The Texian steps out and throws his only weapon, a Bowie Knife, and it hits one of the pirates square in the back, killing him. The other pirate spins round and advances mercilessly on the defenseless Texian, and stabs him clean through with his cutlass. Meanwhile, Crockett and one Texian are fleeing from Blackbeard's two remaining thugs. Crockett's man spins around and tries to pistol whip the pirates, but they sidestep it and crack the man's skull open with a hatchet. They look up to see Davy aiming at them with his rifle, Ol' Betsy, and they dive aside as he fires and wounds one in the stomach before running again. Blackbeard is following the last Texian soldier, and laughs to himself as the man ducks in a small room. He lights a match and sets his hair and the fuse of a grenade on fire, and throws the grenade in the room. He lets out a blood-curdling war cry, and grins with satisfaction as he hears the Texian scream in terror right before the grenade explodes. Crockett has made it outside and quickly sets a TNT bomb in a room inside the building thorugh the window. He yells oudly to attract attention, and Blackbeard's two pirate thugs run in, and fire their blunderbusses at Davy. One hits his arm and he falls, but before the pirates can do anything else the TNT explodes, killing one pirate and sending the other crashing to the floor. Crockett gets up and fires at the barely-conscious pirate with his shotgun, ending the pirate's life. Crockett ducks back under the windowsill, Ol' Betsy in hand and shotgun nearby on the ground. He can hear Blackbeard angrily clomping outside as he continues searching for Davy. Crockett grins and steadies his grip on Ol' Betsy, and fires just as Blackbeard turns the corner. The pirate falls, wounded, and curses, but Davy get on top of his and fires again in the pirate captain's face. Davy Crockett gets up, and whispers, "Remember the Alamo, always..." before he staggers away quietly, clutching his wounded arm and mourning for the loss of his comrades. Expert's Opinion The experts said that the reason why Crockett prevailed over Blackbeard is that he was better trained, had more reliable weapons, and was more battle-ready than the vicious pirate. Category:Blog posts